Counterattack
by v.Blade
Summary: When Suzaku was 10 he found a small girl dieing. Does he save? Do they become close? What are her memories? And what are the secrets hidden? SuzakuxOC. Rating will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I only own my OC which by the way is not Anya from the actual show.**

_Chapter 1 : Remembrance(part1)_

_Crash_

A young brown haired boy fell onto the ground, as he pants vigorously his eyes locked on the person in front of him. He got up weakly and grabbed his wooden sword as he faces the person again.

"Battle me again , Sensei" The boy starts running toward him as the swords clash and break apart again.

"Suzaku, we both agree that that's enough for today"

"No, I need to practice, I need to get stronger"

"Enough, is enough Suzaku, now _GO!"_

"H-Hai, Sensei" Suzaku got up and walked away to his house. On his way he sighs and looks up to the sky. Many thoughts filled his mind about many things. As he walks in he starts for his bedroom. He takes a fresh pair of clothes and puts them on, and heads outside again.

_I think I'll wander around the woods. What else is there to do?_

Suzaku was just an average ten year old Japanese boy who got bored easily. All he usually did was train or go to his hideout. He just stared at the sky the whole time. The trees were usual, eventually there was a maybe a bird here or there. Nothing much , but the great outdoors and air. He really wished he could've kept training, but unfortunately his trainer thought he couldn't handle that much. So here he was just walking in the woods…….

"What the…………." The smell of blood suddenly filled the air. There was a deep trail of blood on the ground that lead though the forest. Suzaku couldn't help but to throw up at the smell of it. It was very strong. Suzaku had to find out where it came from so he followed it. It was long and seemed to go on forever and the blood just seemed to get stronger and stronger. The blood seemed to come to an end at the source. As Suzaku turned around the tree he saw a young girl covered in blood. She had bullet shots everywhere and wasn't moving.

"Hey, Hey" Suzaku runs up to the girl and starts shaking her "Hey, wake up, are you ok?" He takes a better look at the girl. She looked around seven years old and had grayish- brown hair, but he couldn't tell what eyes she had because they were closed. He could tell though that she was beautiful behind all the blood. He had to do something quick before she dead and she was already barely breathing.

"Oh jeez, what do I do?" He picked her up piggy-back style and ran back to his house.

_Maybe someone could do something back home. Uh, she's bleeding a lot._

By the time Suzaku got back, his clothes were drenched I blood. He was still carrying the girl who by this time was near death. Suzaku ran inside and started to look for someone. He finally bumped into one of his maids.

"Please…..you….have….to…help…her" The girl was starting to feel heavy on his back and he couldn't help it much longer.

"Oh, young master Suzaku you're drenched in blood" she paused "A……girl?"

"Yes, I found her like this……………Please, help her"

"Hurry, let's bring to the hospital"

_**At the Hospital**_

"Um, doctor"

"Yes, Suzaku"

"H-How is she?"

"She was in critical condition and if you didn't come when you did she would have died"

"How long will she be here"

"I'd say in about three weeks she'll wake up"

"OK!"

_**Three weeks later**_

Suzaku quickly woke up and got dressed. He was excited because today was the day the girl he found was going to wake. Everyday for three weeks he would visit her. He really was anxious to find out who she was and how she ended up how she did. To tell you the truth he was actually falling in love with her despite the age difference or that he hasn't even talked to her. So he ran out and down the hall.

"Out to visit the girl, young master"

"Yes, she's going to wake up and I don't wanna miss it"

"Then good luck, young master"

"K, bye"

_**After a couple of minutes**_

"Uh, finally here, excuse me is it ok if I check on patient 305"

"Oh, here again I see, go right ahead "

"Thank you very much"

He runs down the hall and opens the door slowly.

"Um, is anyone here?" he waits awhile "Guess not, I'll just take a seat then"

He sits down next to her and just stares. She was a really pretty girl now that the blood is off, and he just couldn't help but blush. Then, he swore he saw her move a bit.

"Uh, hey are you awake"

"Uh, um huh?"

"So you are awake"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi, and you?"

"Anya, I think"

"Huh, you think"

"That's all I remember"

"That's it you don't even remember what happened"

"What happened?"

"That's why I'm asking you, I just found and brought you here"

"Here?"

"Yeah, the hospital"

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything?"

"Nothing at all"

She shakes her head.

"Then you don't know who your family is?"

"No"

"Then……Then I'll be your Big Brother"

"Big Brother?"

"Yeah, and you'll be part of the family"

"Really?"

"Yeah, How about"

"Sure, Big brother"

"I'll be right back I have to go ask my father"

"Ok"

Suzaku runs out of the room quickly when he bumps into someone.

"Hey watch where your…..Kaguya what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I'm just visiting a friend"

"Hm, why would anyone be your friend"

"Just get out of my way"

Suzaku continues running toward the house. There he heads for his father's office. He stops and hesitates and then knocks.

"Come in"

"Um, father can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it Suzaku"

"Remember the girl I found?"

"Yes"

"Well she woke up today, but she doesn't have her memory and doesn't remember who her family was. So, she doesn't have anywhere to go and I was thinking if we could take here in?"

"You are aware, my son, that this girl is a Britannian"

"Yes, but she doesn't remember so we could raise her and she could be like your daughter, please father"

"Ok, but you have to take care of her"

"Yes, thank you father"

He runs back to the hospital which made him very frustrated because he had run so much already.

"Hey, I'm ba……What are you doing here Kaguya?"

"Just here talking with Anya"

"Well, leave her alone"

"But, Big brother, I like talking with Kaguya"

"Oh, Ok then, well my father said yes so come on we need to get to sleep"

"Where will she be staying"

"My house"

"What room"

"I guess mine"

"That means you guys will sleeping TOGETHER!"

"So"

"Well…………….you know"

"Kaguya! STOP think such thoughts"

"Fine. Just don't do anything to her. Bye"

"Bye, Anya come on we have to go too"

"Um, Big brother, I can't move"

"Oh that's right, your leg is broken, um come hop on my back I'll carry back"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"Ok,then"

She jumps on his back and they head out.

"Here we are"

"Wow, such a big bedroom"

"I guess, so you can put on some of my clothes if you want"

"Oh Ok"

"Here you can change in bathroom"

"Ok"

She walks into the bathroom and he's left to his thoughts.

_Anya. She's really cute. Wait! Why am I thinking like that. But, it's true though I can't hide it._

"Big brother, I'm done"

"OH! Let's go to sleep then"

"Ok"

They both get into bed as all Suzaku can do is blush"

"Night, Big brother"

"Night"

"Is it Ok if I hold your hand"

"Huh"

"I'll feel better if I know your there"

"Oh, sure"

As they lock their hands they cuddle together and fall asleep.

**Wow that took a long time. Part two will come out soon. By the way this is Suzaku remembering the past when he meet Anya. The present time will come soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Remembrance(part 2)_

"Big brother, Big brother wake up"

Anya was trying to wake Suzaku up, but sadly he was a deep sleeper. She has been at the Kururugi residence for 5 months now. Many would think the it hard for a Britannian to adapt with the Japanese, but Anya held up. She usually spent her days either training with Suzaku ( who by the way forced to learn how to fight so that she won't get hurt) or reading a book under her favorite tree.

"Come on, we're having visitors today"

"Huh, visitors?"

Suzaku quickly sat up from his bed.

"Did I forget to tell you, I overheard father yesterday and he said that two people will be coming to stay with us for a while"

"Wonder who they are?"

"I heard they're not from Japan, though"

"Brits!"

"Even if they are, don't treat them badly big brother they are visitors"

"Brits were probably the ones who almost killed you Anya, don't you see!!"

"I also heard that they're staying in your secret base"

"WHAT!!!"

Anya fell backwards afraid and shaking, she had her arms over her head.

"I-I- I'm s-so s-s-sorry b-big brother, I-I d-didn't mean to anger you"

Suzaku gasps realizing what he had just done. He got down from his bed and kneeled next to Anya and hugged her gently.

" Shh, don't be afraid, I didn't mean to scare you I was just worried"

"It's ok big brother"

"Ok then lets go training"

"sure, but you have to take a shower first

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot, wait for me there"

"Ok"

Suzaku ran into the bathroom and closed the door. He took a quick shower and put on his clothes. Walking outside the door he stared at the sky as usual. He was thinking about the people and how they looked like. He promised himself that he would never tell Anya that she herself was Britannian until she remembered.

Walking to meet her he noticed two people coming up Kururugi shrine. It was a young boy carrying a girl on his back. Suzaku came in closer to overhere their conversation.

"Kururugi Shrine?"

"That's right, starting today we will live here in the residence of the Kururugi shrine"

"A shrine is building that looks like a church, isn't it, is that Japanese king or anyone who has the same position as father live there?"

"Japan is a democratic nation…. Besides well, Nunnally doesn't need to worry about that kind of thing"

Suzaku stares at them as they make they're way up the rest of the stairs.

_Well if it isn't the Brit prince and princess! Why them!?_

He keeps on eavesdropping on them.

"Is this where our new home is, brother?"

"UH…..yes, it's a big mansion that is made from stone, unlike the usual Japanese-style house. The house also has many windows so the sunlight can easily get in. It has been renovated very well. Yes… it is very suitable for us to live here, this is truly a beautiful house"

"Sounds wonderful, I'd like to see it with my own eyes"

The whole conversation made Suzaku furious so he decided to walk in.

"So, it's the two of you. The Brit's prince and princess who stole my favorite secret base from me."

"And? Who might you be?"

"Suzaku Kururugi, the lord of this house and the only son of Genbu Kururugi, the prime minister of Japan"

"Kururugi?"

"Anyway, I've been listening to you earlier, why were you spouting lies"

"This is just a gloomy storehouse, you know. It's not a nice big house with big windows like what you've been saying"

"Shut up! I will not tolerate anymore of your nonsense"

Suzaku dodges the punch and hits the boy to the ground.

"What's that? You're all talk"

"I told you to shut up"

"Hah! If you want to shut me up, why don't you try to win this fight! This will be the fight between Britannia and Japan!"

"STOP IT BIG BROTHER!"

Anya comes running out of nowhere.

"You promised you'd be nice, please big brother"

The boy gasps.

"Big brother?"

"Anya, this one was asking for it with his lies"

Another gasp comes from him.

"Anya? It can't be"

"That voice"

"Please, big brother, stop"

"BUT"

"PLEASE! STOP"

Anya starts to get teary as she starts to drop to the ground.

"Fine I'll stop so please don't cry"

"OK, Big b- huh"

**Flashback**

"_Lelouch, Nunnally, where are you guys" Anya is seen running through the royal garden "Mother said we have to leave" she keeps running "Anya, over hurry"_

"_Coming, Big brother" Anya runs over to him "Look, on the pond, there's a frog"_

_She looks down "Wow, wow, come here Mr. froggy" she sticks her arm out toward the frog "Children let's go" they all look up "Yes, mother"_

**End**

"Mother? Lelouch, Nunnally"

"IT IS YOU!"

Lelouch runs to her only to be stopped by Suzaku.

"Don't get near my sister , stupid!"

"Your sister. You don't know anything about her do you?"

This made Suzaku angry.

"You think you know more! I found Anya, she didn't remember anything. I helped her, I cared for her, she belongs to me!"

"You know nothing, because I happen to know something important, something you don't know"

"WHAT!"

"Her name is Anya vi Britannia, My blood sister, Nunnally's twin sister, and a princess of Britannia."

"NO,NO, SHUT UP, YOU'RE LYING. NO SHE CAN'T, SHE JUST CAN'T. NO!"

"It's true, big brother I remember now. He's my brother, she's my sister. I came here to Japan one day. I heard gun shots, so I ran away and then nothing."

"NO!"

Suzaku runs away leaving Anya there.

"Anya, I thought I'd never see you again"

"Me too, Nunnally, but I have to see how Suzaku is, sorry"

Anya runs away back to the main house. She runs in all the to her and Suzaku's room and takes a deep breath before going in.

"Big brother, are you ok"

"Don't call me that I'm not your brother"

She walks over to the bed and holds his hand.

"You are to me and you always will be"

"Could you tell one thing, did you know before"

"No, I remembered at that moment, please believe me"

"Don't worry I do , I just can't stand staying angry at you"

"Please, don't be angry at them. We were all abandoned my our father and our mother was killed"

"Killed?"

"Yes"

"Anya, I-I'm so sorry"

"Please, don't say that"

Anya starts to cry so Suzaku pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry, we all can be friends, right"

"Yes"

**The next day**

"Anya, come back here"

Lelouch and Suzaku were chasing after Anya while Nunnally was watching. All of them were playing having become close friends over night.

"Anya, come on"

"No, what's the point of tag then"

All of a sudden there was a giant explosion making Anya fall.

"Anya!"

Suzaku goes out to catch her.

"What was that?"

"Anya, Nunnally stay here, come Lelouch we can get a better view from the cliff"

They both run to the nearby cliff. Climbing up it Lelouch almost falls.

"Here"

Suzaku stretches out an arm and pulls him up.

"Knightmare frames, what's happening"

"NO, they're attacking Japan"

They both stare at the sky when all of a sudden…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"ANYA!"

Suzaku runs a quick a he can leaving Lelouch behind. He runs all the way to where they left Anya and Nunnally. When he got there Anya was being taken away by a knightmare.

"Suzaku! Suzaku! Help!"

"ANYA!"

Suzaku starts running toward the knightmare stretching out an arm to get her but it was too late.

"SUZAKU!"

"ANYA! COME BACK!"

A small locket is seen falling down and Suzaku grabs it.

"Anya"

He starts crying.

"ANYA!"

**Present time**

"Anya, where are you"

**That was a long one. BY the way that was the end of the flashback. **

**Next chapter will mostly be about Suzaku.**

**Just to be clear:**

**Anya and Nunnally and identical twins only that Anya has bangs and straight hair that goes up to her shoulders. **

**Anya has always had a heart locket that her mother gave which Suzaku now has**

**She was just taken away not killed**

**That's it.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. **

_Chapter 3: Waiting for you_

"_I swear, I swear Suzaku, I'll find her and…. And I will obliterate Britannia"_

Many things have changed since the day I was taken away. They brought me to a Britannian military base and kept me locked up most of the time. I didn't know why and how this happened it just did. One moment I'm with the three people I love most and the next I'm not. I was seven , most seven year olds wouldn't know what was happening either. I did know one thing , no one knew who I was. All I could do was watch and learn, because there was nothing else to do. I was barely feed, chained up, and never let out. I was like this for about a month before anything happened and when it did I wished it hadn't.

Many children around my age were being locked up as I was. Their faces in terror and they looked as if they spent years without food. I looked up to here the soldiers were and overheard them talking. It was about finding the perfect one to withstand it. _It? _After a couple of days I found out what "it" was.

Three soldier and a general were taking the children out by fours.

They were taken into a room and came out…. The children came out…. Dead. I knew it was the end for me when they walked up to my cellar and unlocked it. They took me and the only other boy left. He was the oldest of all the children, around eleven, and had ruffled up white hair and cold piercing blue eyes. He didn't lift up his head , all he did was walk. We walked in and that's when it happened.

_Flashback_

" _These are the last of them" the soldiers said as they took us in the room. Inside was an experimental lab, man scientist were working on machines. That's when I saw it. The children before us were being inserted with some liquid. I don't know hat it was , but as soon as they did there was a horrible scream from them and then they all just couldn't hold it anymore and died._

" _What a pity" said one of the scientist and some other soldiers took the bodies of the children. "Not one of them have been able to withstand the artificial geass"_

_Geass? So that's the "it" I thought_

_He looked toward us. "These are the last of them?"_

"_Yes, sir"_

_He walked forward and studied us carefully._

"_Just by looking at them I think these two will be able to stand it, though I have been wrong before"_

_They unchained us and started to strap us to these metal beds. _

"_Are they ready?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Let's hope for the best then"_

_I scared to death, because I knew that as soon as that liquid reached me I was dead. All I ever wanted was to live the rest of my life with Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku in peace. Nothing could change my destiny now. The boy was up first, he had a serious face on as if his life was never worth anything anyway. The men started typing some code on the computers and as soon as they did the liquid was released into the boy. He was emotionless and hadn't screamed like the other children._

_Was he able to withstand it?_

_BEEP, BEEP_

"_What happened?" The scientist ran in as all the computers and machines went berserk._

"_We have no control over anything, everything's getting destroyed"_

"_What that can't be, we just recharged the main generator"_

_He ran over to the computer and studied it._

" _The artificial geass genes are having no affect, but this can't be he's just….just a child" He started walking backwards with a frightened face "Everyone, everyone hurry we have to leave or we'll die everything going to explode! Abandon the project!!!"_

"_But sir the children…."_

"_Take them HURRY!"_

_The boy suddenly unstrapped himself and ran toward me and helped me out._

"_Quickly run!"_

_He grabbed me by the hand and we ran out._

"_Catch them"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Just run you IDIOT!!"_

_We ran and ran for which seemed like hours. We found a cave and ran in there to hide. I was breathing fast and so was the boy._

"_Who are you?"_

_I managed to say that after catching my breath. The boy walked up to and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up roughly to my feet._

"_We don't have enough time"_

"_All I want to……"_

_He quickly cut me off._

"_If you could wish for something what would it be?"_

_I thought for a while about that question._

"_I, I wish to become stronger so that one day could change the world and live happily with the people I love"_

" _Then let's make a contract. I'm going to give you something, something you'll treasure, I'll grant you your wish to become stronger, but in return one day you'll grant me one, do you agree?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then so be it"_

_Out of nowhere images of my past went by me. Images of dead people walking by me. And then , I saw the boy._

"_I will grant you the gift of geass."_

_It all stopped._

_Silence._

"_Hurry you have to go, They're coming"_

_He started to push toward the opening of the cave._

"_Wait, what's geass? Who are you? Where do I go?"_

"_I'll say this only once, I'm going to distract them, you keep running north on that path over there and you'll soon reach a big building called Ashford Academy. There you'll find your brother and sister, now hurry"_

"_And about this gift"_

"_One day in the future I'll meet you again and explain everything, but until then you must never use the geass"_

_He keep pushing me forward until I stopped him again._

"_Wait"_

"_What now!"_

"_What's your name."_

_He smirked._

"_Z2"_

_From there I ran off to find my brother and sister._

_End_

It has been 7years since I've seen him. I never once used my geass like he said, all this time I've been at Ashford with Lelouch and Nunnally. It's been nice, but Lelouch as always is still ………..

"Snap out of it miss daydream we're here"

I woke to see Rivalz snapping in my face.

"Huh?"

"I don't know Lelouch do think it was a good idea to bring your sister with us?"

"I couldn't agree more it is dangerous for her, but if we didn't she would tell on us"

"I just wanted to see what you do when you skip school"

I got off the bike and started walking with them to the building where Lelouch was going to gamble.

"Aren't you skipping school too" Rivalz said standing in front of me.

"She got the day off today, now stop harassing my sister"

Yup I was the genius of the school. I've been ranked number one for the past 2 years. When I first arrived at the school all I did was spend the day at the library.

I'm only fourteen and already I'm smarter than everyone in the school. Although I wanted to stay with my sister the principal skipped me all the way to my brother's year. It was a good thing I knew everyone or else I would feel lonely. Since I had so many credits all my teachers gave me the day off today. Skipping years wasn't different then where I was before although, for some reason I was very popular with the boys at school which I hated. I've always looked the same. The same purple eyes, short curly hair, straight bangs, same serious face, I never changed. I as never very social and I only had one true friend.

"Come, let's go Anya"

"Right"

I keep to myself the whole chess game. I haven't been able to smile in a long time at least not a real one because I always had a smile on but a sad one. There has always only been one person who really made me smile.

_Suzaku…_

"I love facing nobility they always pay out of pride" Rivalz was happily talking as we exited the elevator and to the bike. " And by the way, eight minutes thirty-two second that's a new record"

"Well what did you expect, your taking about my brother here"

"He also didn't have much time to move" Lelouch said getting into the side seat "And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid, they're just over privileged parasites that's all"

"Big brother, I don't think this is very safe, I mean you can get hurt especially with your lack of athletic skills which means you couldn't even run away, it worries me"

Lelouch sighs as Rivalz walks in front of me.

"Don't worry Anya , he has me here so he'll be safe"

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel better"

"Anyway we should get back to class"

Rivalz walks to the bike as I turn around.

"A bombing?"

Lelouch and Rivalz turn to see a large screen on a nearby building that showed destroyed houses and building. I just stared at it with a emotionless face on.

The screen changed to the Britannian flag and later Prince Clovis who made a speech.

"Well aren't you gonna join in?"

Rivalz was already on the bike with his helmet on which showed that he already made the decision.

"Are you?

"It's sort of embarrassing"

I turn back around and look a Rivalz.

"And I agree with you, besides spilling tears won't bring back the dead"

They look at me.

"Dang that's dark, Anya"

"Well until someone makes a difference it's all the same self-centered theory"

Lelouch looks down.

"She's right you just can't do it. You can't change the world"

"Hey…." Rivalz started as he drove through the road "That first move you made"

Lelouch looks up as I was behind Rivalz.

"Hm?"

"Why did you start with the king?"

I had finished that question for him.

"If the King can't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

The question was set more as a direct answer.

"What's with that"

"With what?"

"Do fantasize about running some large cooperation?"

"No way, ambitions like that will only ruin your health…"

I came back to the world as I heard a load horn from behind us.

"TRUCK!"

"We're gonna die!"

We quickly move to the side as the truck turns into a dead end tunnel.

"Um? Was that our fault?"

Rivalz looked confused as I started to analyze the position of the truck.

"I highly doubt it"

I get off the bike and walk over to see it more closely. A weird light moved over the truck.

"Hey guys come check this out"

I look to the side as people start to panic.

_All those idiots._

Lelouch starts to run towards the truck as I follow right behind him.

"You guys?"

We reach the bottom as Lelouch looks around.

"Hey are you alright" He tries to move a pillar "Anya go back it's too dangerous for you"

"No way, I can take down a whole army I'd say you need me"

I look up.

"There's a latter, you go up first"

He does so and in the middle of doing it he stops.

_Finally I have found my…._

I had heard it too but decided not to say anything because it was probably my imagination.

"But, where?"

"What's wrong Lelouch?"

"Nothing don't worry, Come on there's a hole"

We both reach the top when the truck all of a sudden accelerates and we fall into the hole.

"ANYA!"

Lelouch falls flat on his face as I stick the landing.

"Like I said, you need me"

I give him a hand and he stands up.

"I guess your right, but I rather get hurt then let anything happen to you"

"_Stop the vehicle"_

"Huh, the military?"

"Yeah"

"We better stay in the dark and stay hidden"

"Right"

* * *

"Guess I'm late" A young man with brown hair and blue eyes as looking at the truck that had gotten away. "Then I'll just have to follow it" He started running to where the truck was heading. _Like I promised 7 years ago……_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hope this chapter didn't make you guys think this was a Mary-sue, 'cause it won't be I promise. The next chapter will most likely be Suzaku's POV. I know this chapter was a bit confusing, but what they where doing to Anya and the other children was basically what they did to Jeremiah with the artificial geass or the irregulars in Nightmare of Nunnally. Anyways more will be explained later on.**

**Sorry but the next chapter isn't done yet, but it will be soon.**

**Please review, I need critics.**


End file.
